Isn't All Human
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: Enjoying the warm July evening with my family, lounging in the back yard with my Bella in my arms, everything is perfect and blissful. But the bliss of my evening comes to a surprising hault when I hear a ear piercing shriek of agony come from the kitchen. How can this happen to my Sweet Angel, sent from above? What is going to happen now?
1. Love & Bliss

**Helloooo, People of Fanfiction... I have adopted this story from LouLouCullen... The first chapter is her's but everything else will be mine... I haven't changed too much in this first chapter... just a few words here and there... For those of you who have read this from LouLou, me changing those few words won't affect anything... like if you don't read this chapter again you won't miss anything... You might not even noticed which words I have changed... :) Anyway, Thank you LouLou for letting me adopt this story... :) I will be updating as often as I can... I also have another story that I am working on, Kicked Out With A Happily ForEver After, I will try to update them both at least once a week... This will be my second fanfic going out of the story lines, so please don't hate... If you have any ideas, suggestions or questions review or pm me... Ok enough of my babbling, on with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 of Who's Behind This? starts... NOW!<strong>

**Chapter 1: Love & Bliss**

_**Edward POV...**_

Enjoying the warm July evening with my family; lounging in the back yard with my Bella in may arms; Bella claimed it was muggy out so my cool skin kept her from sweating and making her feel uncomfortable. I was not going to complain or say 'no' to my Bella, if she wanted to be in my arms, I was perfectly content and happy to have her there.

Bella's happiness is my happiness.

Carlisle had set a bonfire earlier this evening; Esme had bought all of the fixings for Bella so she could roast marshmallows and make s'mores, and hot dog's for her dinner. Bella thought Emmett roasting marshmallows was one of the funniest things she had ever seen. Emmett would either burn the marshmallows to a crisp or not heat them through enough-due to him turning the little stick too fast.

"Watch a pro Emmett!" Bella laughed. Emmett scowled at her and tossed the roasting stick at Bella. I caught it and hissed at him.

"So there!" Bella laughed again and we all joined in; Emmett snarled under his breath which only made Bella laugh even harder.

"Yeah, yeah little sister, show up the vampire!

"Hells yes! Do you know how nice it is to be better at something than you or any of you for that matter." Bella said smugly. "It wounds the ego a little when everyone else around you can do so much more than you can. So take it and swallow your vampire pride big brother!" Bella teased.

"Big words for such a little girl, are you sure you are not hurting your one thought process brain of yours." Emmett sneered.

Alice hissed at him furious and Rosalie smacked him up side the head.

"It's okay Emmy, I can't help that my one track mind is too much for your multiple thought process; you can't help that you get distracted so easily. Look Emmett in the woods it a...a...a..."Bella said.

"Bella...don't antagonize your brother." Esme scolded-just barley holding in her laughter.

Emmett of course fell for it and we all burst out laughing. Emmett hissed furious and got up to walk away.

"Don't choke big brother, I really don't think CPR works on your thought process."

"You just got shown up by your little human sister!" Jasper laughed.

"Shut up!" he snarled. "Just remember one thing little sister; you may be smarter...but I am stronger than my little brother and once he is gone nothing will stop me from getting to you." Emmett threatened darkly.

"You know empty threats get you know where Emmett!" Bella snapped.

"Whatever Bella, just watch your back and sleep with one eye open."

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" Esme hissed. "You will not threaten your sister like that ever again! Your scaring her, and if you even think of hurting your brother to get at Bella you will follow though with the repercussions. Is that understood?"

"Yes mom; I'm sorry Bella. You know I would never hurt you. I would scare you half to death, but never ever, ever would I hurt you." Emmett apologized.

"It's all good Emmy, you know I have a soft spot for ya." Bella giggled; it made Emmett smile widely.

Before Bella could blink she was up in one of Emmett's big bear hugs; he laughed at the surprised and shocked look on Bella's face.

"You will never know how happy I am that Edward had the strength to not kill you!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed.

"Emmett...air...lungs...breathe...human." Bella gasped.

"Sorry little sis." Emmett chuckled putting Bella on her feet.

Acting on instinct I quickly pulled Bella close to my body, embracing her tightly until she could breathe properly.

_"Over reaction much bro?"_ Jasper thought eyeing my up; calming everyone's mood.

_"That was a little uncalled for Edward, you know Emmett would never hurt her on purpose!"_ Rosalie's thoughts hissed at me.

"Forgive me Emmett; I was acting on instinct only. I know you would never hurt Bella." I apologized.

"It's all good bro, I understand your worries...well kind of." Emmett said smiling in reassurance. I just nodded and buried my face in the crook of Bella's neck and inhaled her deeply.

"You know, love; the rain makes you scent smell twice as good and the camp fire seems to dull your scent." I mused frowning.

"That must be a nice change for you Edward." Carlisle commented.

Bella looked at him like he slapped her in the face; Carlisle flinched and Esme squeezed his hand tightly.

"What is up with Bella?" Emmett thought confused.

"What on earth did I say to make Bella react that way; she looks like I hurt her." Carlisle thought horrified.

I had to explain quickly before the others got too far ahead of themselves.

"It's all right my love, " I said trying to sooth Bella and ran a finger across her collarbone. "No, Carlisle, I love the way Bella smells to me, even though it is painful for me still her blood does not call to me like it used to." I explained.

"What!" everyone but Bella yelled wide eyed, mouths hanging open.

"How?" Jasper demanded stunned.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

Before I answered Bella got up and went into the kitchen, she knew why and did not want to be reminded of her dark past, without me and my family.

"I'm fine Alice...really." Bella said before walking in the house.

"Bella already knows what I am going to tell you and she really does not like being reminded of her dark ages." I explained looking at Alice. "Bella does still smell the same to me; that will never change-thank god-but my reactions have..."

"But why...how?" Emmett intterupted still confused.

"If you let me explain without intterupting me again, I will tell you."

_"Sorry."_ Emmett thought.

"As I was saying, the way Bella smells to me is the same but when I...thought...she...was...dead." I choked on the word; Esme joined me and wrapped her arms around me. "It cured me instantly; my entire being shies away anything that would inspire that kind of pain again. Bella can't live without a heart beat or her blood. " I explained. "Bella's blood, body and heart is kind of like my own personal temple. Bella herself is my entire being; that is why I went to Italy, it wasn't just the grief." I finally admitted. "I do not think any one of you would understand what it's like. To protect something so fragile and perfect and beautiful and special and then have it crumble and die in front of you; it is beyond any words any person could form or feel. A human would have to be in the most pain imaginable times a thousand...to feel what I felt that twenty four hours. When I realized Bella was alive and well and in my arms; a violent joy spread though me like a wild fire and very nearly crippled me with it's strength."

"Wow...that's...I don't think I have the words for that one." Jasper said after a few moments of silence.

"I could never imagine that kind of pain son, I do not think for one moment I could ever come close to feeling that kind of pain ever." Carlisle whispered.

Everyone else was left speechless and tightly hugging there soul mates.

Love and bliss started to surround us when out of nowhere Bella's ear piercing scream of agony hit my ears along with the sound of shattering glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so again this was LouLou's Chapter... Chapter 2 - The words 'The End' will be mine... Please If you haven't read my other story 'Kicked Out With A Happily ForEver After' go read and review... Thank you...<strong>

**~Trina~**


	2. What?

**Okay 2 important things:**

** (1) ****I have decided to change the title of this story. For a few reasons... I could not find anywhere to go with this story at first but then I got a ton of different ideas, just not ones that related to the original story line, and if I didn't change the title this story would not have a second chapter... **

**(2) I have reloaded chapter 1, I didn't change anything except the title... So you DON'T have to go back and read it, if you don't want to... **

**Anyway here is chapter 2, sorry if it's kind of sucky or short but I just had all of these sentences and ideas rolling around in my head. But most if the ideas are for later in the story... so I just had to start writing them down... well I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What?<strong>

_**Edward POV...**_

I immedetly got up and ran into the house. When I got to the kitchen I saw Bella curled into a ball with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She was still screaming in pure agony. I ran over to her but when I was about 5 feet away from her it felt like I hit a brick wall.

"CARLISE!" I yelled, even though it wasn't necessary. Within half a second Carlisle and the rest of the family were next to me.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked franticly, looking between me and Bella, wondering why I wasn't next to her.

"I CAN'T GET TO HER!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked still worried.

"Watch." I said. I took a few steps back and walked into the wall and fell backwards. Bella is still screaming, though this time she was actually getting words out.

"EDWARD IT HURTS...THE PAIN WON'T STOP...HELP ME!" She screamed looking me straight in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with complete pain.

"Bella I know baby. Please stop screaming, I know it hurts but screaming about it isn't going to help anything." I said to her, I placed my hand on the invisible brick wall.

"EDWARD MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS EDWARD! COME HERE... Help me." She whimpered the last two words. Her screams of agony have dulled a little but she is still screaming out in pain.

"Jasper can you help her any? Carlisle what's keeping us apart? Alice who or what did this?" I asked them. Everyone was silent while Bella and I were talking. I looked over at Jasper.

"I-I-I can't feel her." He said, staring intently at Bella, trying to fell something from her.

"What do you mean Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't feel her. It like she's not even in the room." He said looking very panicked over to Carlisle.

"Hmm, Alice can you see Bella's future at all?" Carlisle asked. Alice concentrated on her visions. I watched along with her. All she was getting is blurring images of the kitchen area, no matter how far she looks into the future.

"I can't get anything, but really blurry images of the kitchen." Alice said also very panicked.

"Hmm, Edward can you get anything from her mind?" Carlisle asked. I concentrated for a moment even though I knew it was hopeless. Suddenly I gasped, grabbed my head in my hands and fell to my knees.

"What is it?" Em, Jazz, Ali, Rose, Esme and Carlisle all asked in unison.

"I...feel...her...pain." I choked out. I can feel Bella's pain though her mind.

_**(AN: It's like Jasper's gift, but only for Edward it's like he's reading Bella's mind and all she is thinking about is the pain. Though he can't actually read her mind.)**_

"WHAT?" Six differnet voices and thoughts coursed. I finally lifted my head out of my hands and looked over at a very panicked Bella, she had finally stopped her screams but she was still whimpering.

"Is that what you are really feeling?" I asked her. She nodded her head, yes. I placed both of my hands on the invisable wall and stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Edward what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"I can feel Bella's pain. Only it's not like Jasper. More like I'm reading her pain through her mind." I explained. Without looking away from Bella.

"Can you get anything else from her, like her thoughts? Words? Anything but the pain?" Carlisle asked. I focused on Bella's pain for a minute, which made me wince.

"Bella can you think anything? Like a word or something for a minute?" I asked her. But all I got was her pain still.

"Are you thinking of a word?" I asked. She nodded, yes.

"No I can't get anything from her except the pain." I said, finally looking over at Carlisle.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?" Esme asked, speaking for the first time. She walked over and took his hand in hers. I looked over at Jasper who was staring at me.

"I don't know what's wrong. Or why we can't get to her." Carlisle said sadly.

"Edward is _that _what she's feeling?" Jasper asked incrediously.

"Yes, but how can you tell, if you can't feel her?" I asked him.

"I can feel it coming of you, only it has a hint of Bella's feeling aura." Jasper explained.

"Amazing, It's almost like Bella's pain is your pain!" Carlise exclaimed.

Just then I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. Bella was crawing over to me. She had an arm wrapped around her stomach, so she was limping on her knees and one hand. When she got to the egde of the invisible wall she layed on her back and placed her hand on mine, through the invisible wall. I can feel the warmth of her hand but not her actual flesh.

"Amazing." I murmered.

"What is it, Edward?" Emmett asked kneeling down next to me.

"I can feel the warmth of Bella's hand but not her actual flesh." I explained.

"I can feel the coldness of your hand too, just not your hand." Bella said suddenly. Everyone looked over to her.

"Bella where is the pain the worst?" Carlisle asked kneeling down at my other side.

"My stomach area, that's the only place I can feel it." She answered.

"Hmm, Just before the pain set in, what were you doing?"

"I was-" Suddenly she whimpered, wrapped both of her arms around her stomach and curled in on herself. I whimpered at the sight of my love in pain. She relaxed a little and took a few deep breaths. Then she placed her one hand back on mine, sort of.

"I was just getting a glass of water, and then suddlenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach area and I screamed out, and dropped the glass. Then I fell to the floor under the weight of the pain." She explained.

"Hmm, well, this is definitly interesting. Emmett place your hand near Edward's and walk around keeping your hand on the... wall and see which way it goes." Emmett got to his feet and walked around the kitchen. He walked in a big circle and ended up on Carlisle's other side.

"Interesting, the wall is about 5 feet away from where Bella was laying all around. Bella did anything seem different when you felt the pain in the first place?" Carlisle asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was this chapter? Tell me your honest opinion. Please... I'm begging you... I'd really like to know what you thought of this chapter... Your reviews (positive or negative) tells me how I'm doing and what I need to change... <strong>

**Till The Next Chappie,**

**~Trina~**


	3. Strange Things Are Happening

**Helloooo****, Everyone... Sorry for such a short chapter... But the next chapter will be longer I promise... I really appreciate all of the reviews... They really keep me going... If you haven't read the latest chapters from my other two stories, here it is, **

**I WILL BE UPDATING ALL OF MY STORIES AT LEAST 1 TIME A WEEK. **

**Anyway here's chapter 3, don't hate me for such a chapter... But it is a very eventful chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>: Strange Things Are Happening<strong>**

_**Edward POV...**_

"Interesting, the wall is about 5 feet away from where Bella was laying all around. Bella did anything seem different when you felt the pain in the first place?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm... No I don't think so. Well, right as I fell to the floor, I felt like someone lifted a blanket off of me. But I don't see how that will help." Bella said. Then she sat up and sat criss-cross-apple-sause.

"Really? That might actually be helpful. Do you feel any pain now?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I feel fine." Bella looked like she was hesitating. "I do hear a quite buzzing in my head." She said quietly. Then she yawned.

"Buzzing? Hmm." Carlisle mused.

"Yeah it's like a fly, flying by my ear. Only it's my like it's flying in my head." Bella explained.

_Edward, what's it like when- _Carlisle started to think, but stopped when Bella slowly slumped down to the floor.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her!" I yelled.

"Edward, be quite. She's just tired. This has probaly taken a lot out of her." Carlisle said quietly. I wasn't as worried now, but I still didn't have Bella in my arms so I was just anxious.

"Carlisle what's going on with her?" Esme asked worried.

"I'm not sure. I've never heard of anything like this before." Carlisle said.

"Well if it's not natural or even vampire natural, then who's behind this?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I don't smell anybody else. Edward were there any other thoughts? Alice any strange visions?" Carlisle asked, as he sat down on a kithen stool.

"I didn't get anything." I said, resting up against the 'wall' next to Bella.

"I didn't get anything either. But when Bella screamed her future went all blurry." Alice said, sitting on the floor with Jasper.

We all sat in the kitchen waiting for Bella to wake up. It has been 3 hours since Bella fell asleep. She hasn't moved or sleep talked so far. Everyone was in a small conversation when Bella's voice made them all go silent.

"Edward...your to far...come here..." She mumbled quietly. Then she rolled over restlessly.

"She's sleep talking. That's funny." Emmett chuckled.

"Why'd she say 'your to far'?" Esme asked.

"She's probaly dream-" I started to say but then I fell backwards, through the 'wall'.

Everyone stood up quickly and Carlisle walked over to me, but he couldn't get to me. The wall was now seperating us. I looked over at Bella and slowly streched out my hand. When my hand touched her cheek she leaned into my hand. Then she rolled over onto her back, and was now laying right next to me.

"That's amazing. It's like she knows it's you." Carlisle said.

"Wow, she makes a unconcious move to get closer to you." Jasper said.

"Edward how'd you get in there?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, Emmett. It wasn't exactly my intention to fall backwards through an invisable wall." I said.

"Oh."

"But how did I get in here Carlisle?" I asked.

He didn't answer me.

"Carlisle are you going to answer me?" I asked.

"I just did Edward. I thought about it." Carlisle said confused.

"Think of something else." I said, I focused on Carlisle, but I got nothing.

"Edward? What's going on?" Rose asked. Speaking for the first time.

"I can't hear any of your thoughts." I said incrediously. Everyone just stared at me.

"Edward your futures blurry." Alice said suddenly.

"Jasper can you get anything from Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I can't get anything from either of them." Jasper said after a minute.

"Edward can you get anything from Bella?" Carlisle asked. I focused on Bella for a minute. But what I got was not silence or her thoughts. I gasped.

"What is it?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I don't get silence, but I don't get her thoughts. I don't know how to explain it. It's like...a radio that only gets a little bit of reception, and so it's all static." I explained.

"Carlisle what does this mean?" Esme asked. But he didn't have time to answer, because Bella woke up screaming.

"Baby, what's wrong? What hurts? Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here." I asked/chanted.

Bella's screms dulled down to a whimper. She has one arm wrapped around her stomach and another cluthing her hair. She then looked up at me.

"Edward?" She asked. She looked confused.

"Yes, It's me. Are you okay, baby?" I asked, reaching out and placing my hand on her hand, that was tangled in her hair.

"Make it stop." She whimpered. Then she screamed and cluched her hair with both hands.

"Baby, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." I said, lifting her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her.

"T-t-the...voices." She said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffy... I just had to do it... If I told you what is going to happen next, in this chapter... It would never end... But chapters have to end somewhere, don't they... Review tell me what you think...<strong>

**Till Next Time,**

**~Trina~**


	4. PowerS?

**Well Here's Chapter 4... This Chapter is 3,338 words! Can you believe it? Well this is an important chapter... and I wanted to make up for such a short chapter last time AND I couldn't find a place to stop... Every review that you guys send in make me so happy... You guys really motivate me to write more and faster... I have been working on this chapter since Thursday, trying to get it just right... and also because I babysat my 2 little siblings for 8 hours yesterday... Hope you like this chapter... R&R!**

**P.S. Sorry if any words are spelled wrong... I use Wordpad and not Word, because I don't have word on my laptop... But wordpad gets the job done...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: PowerS?<strong>

_**Edward POV...**_

"T-t-the...voices." Bella said quielty. As soon as she said that everyone froze.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"I don't know their silent now." She said, lifting her head out of her hands.

I didn't know what exactly was wrong but I decided to try anyway.

_Bella? Can you hear me? _I thought.

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be able to? I'm sitting right next to you." She said.

"Bella who are you talking to?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward, he asked if I could hear him." Bella said confused.

"Bella, sweetheart, Edward didn't say anything." Esme said gently. Then she kneeled down and placed her hand on the 'wall'.

"Yes he did, I heard him. Edward tell them!" Bella exclaimed. She had the 'I'm not crazy' look on her face.

I gently took her face in my hands. She felt colder than normal.

"Bella, love, baby, Don't freak out. Okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"I didn't say anything. I thought it." I said slowly. Everyone gasped, but Bella looked completely calm.

"Great, Now I'm really a freak!" Bella exclaimed, sobbing into my chest.

"Baby, don't you believe for one millisceond that you are a freak." I told her, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Emmett, shut up. And that's not possible." Bella said into my chest.

"I didn't say anything. So, I can't shut up." Emmett said.

"Well, then shut up your thoughts!" Bella snapped.

"No can do little sis." Emmett smirked.

"Emmett leave her alone." Esme snapped.

I looked at Bella's face and expected to see something that wan't there.

"Love, this is going to sound weird, But weren't you just crying?" I asked.

"Yeah." Bella said slowly and cautiously. I lifted my hand off of her back and brought it up to her face and wiped my thumb under her eye. Then realization crossed her face and she wiped her eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong with me?" Bella whimpered.

"I don't know, baby. But I want you to know that I will be here with you every step of the way, no matter what." I promised her.

"I know you will be." Bella said

"This just gets wierder and weider with each passing minute." Emmett said.

"Tell me about it." Bella said.

"Edward, how'd you get in here? Weren't you stuck outside?" Bella asked me.

"Well, while you were asleep I was resting on the 'wall' and the you said 'Edward...your to far...come here' then a minute later I fell backwards into the 'wall'." I explained.

"Okay, How'd you fall backwards into here?" She asked. Then Carlisle must have thought something because she looked over at him.

"A shield? What's that?" She asked him. He was quiet so I guess that he was thinking it to her. It's kind of annoying not knowing what they are thinking but then again peaceful.

_**Bella POV...**_

"Okay, How'd you fall backwards into here?" I asked Edward. But before Edward could answer Carlisle voice flooded my mind.

_I think that you are a shield. Because of the way you said that you felt like a blanket was being lifted off of you. And that the fact the is a giant wall 5 feet around where you were first laying. _Carlisle thought.

"A shield? What's that?" I asked.

_It's a wall that protects you and the people under it. But I think that you are a physical AND mental shield because Edward can't read your thoughts, and the fact that none of us can get in. _Carlisle thought.

"Do you think that's it's possible for him to?" I asked Carlisle.

"Possibly, you would have to concentrate on your shield though. So that you lift it off of your mind." Carlisle said out loud. I saw Edward's eyes widen out of the corner of my eye. I looked over at him. He looked hopeful, pleased, and over joyed.

_**Edward POV...**_

"Do you think it's possible for him to?" Bella asked Carlisle. Possible for who to do what? What are they talking about? Who are they talking about?

"Possibly, you would have to concentrate on your shield though. So that you lift it off of your mind." Carlisle answered out loud.

Shield? Mind? Off? What? Oh my god. They are talking about me being able to read Bella's thoughts! My eyes widened, as I realized that I might finally be able to read her thoughts. Then Bella looked over at me. I wasn't exactly sure what emotions she saw on my face, but they must have pleased her because she smiled.

"Do you think we could try?" She asked. I franticly shook my head up and down. I was to excited to speak. She giggled at my enthusiasum.

"Okay, Can you guys, like halt your thoughts?" Bella asked my family. Their thoughts must have been overwhelming, I know the feeling. They all nodded.

Then Bella moved off my lap and sat in front of me. I took both of her hands and weaved our fingers together. She took a deep breath.

"Carlisle how do I focus on my shield?" She asked.

"Well, Umm... Do you feel anything that might be different?" He asked.

"I feel like I'm trapped inside a bubble room that only has a small escape." She said simply.

"Good, focus on that bubble and try to make that escape bigger." Carlisle said.

"Okay. Edward you ready?" Bella asked.

"I'm always ready, for you love. Especialy if I can _finally _read inside that lovely head of yours." I told her. Bella nodded.

Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stayed very still for a minute. I focused on her silent mind, and I had the feeling that she was concentrating very hard on that bubble, because her slience was like the radio again, static. She opened her eyes and they were hard. Then about 10 minutes later.

_Open. Open. Open. Open. _I heard from Bella. I felt a wide smile break across my face. Bella then heard my thoughts. Then her thoughts changed, but her eyes were still hard.

_~ "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...," You had said. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word. "What a stupid lamb." I had said. "What a sick, masochistic lion." You said. ~ "Come on, little coward, climb on my back." You said. I waited to see if you were kidding, but you meant it. My heart raced when you reached for me, and even though you couldn't read my thoughts I knew my pulse gave me away. ~ I was too terrified to close my eyes. I felt like I was stupidly sticking my head out of an airplane window. ~ You took my face in your hands. You hesitated, then you pressed lips on mine very softly. Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. ~_

She was thinking about our day in the meadow, but then Emmett had to ruin the mood and her concentration. I heard his thoughts in her mind. Before she was slient again.

_God how long will this go on? _Emmett thought.

"Emmett! You freaking broke my concentration! I'm going to kill you! I wasn't done! Can't you have SOME patience! It is a virture you know!" Bella yelled jumping up.

"S-s-sorry, I didn't mean to." Emmett said quietly.

"When you say 'wasn't done' what did you mean by that?" Jasper asked. Bella sat down in my lap before answering him.

"Well before your brother broke my concentration. I was telling Edward how I felt when we first went to his meadow." Bella said.

"Our meadow." I said to Bella. And she nodded.

"So it worked?" Alice asked.

"No Alice, I just said that to make all of you happy." Bella said sarcasticly, then yawned.

"How did you open the escape?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, umm... I was imageining myself forcing open a window. And slowly it got bigger and then it just flew open. And I heard Edward's thoughts and I heard myself in his mind. So I changed my thoughts, and I got some of what I wanted to tell Edward but then Emmett broke my concentration." Bella explained, glaring over at Emmett.

"Hmm, how did you feel after the, umm... window was open all the way?" Carlisle asked. Bella was silent for a minute.

"I don't really know how to explain it. I felt... open, free, normal." Bella said.

"What do you mean by normal?" Jasper asked.

"Umm...well...I...umm...I felt like I fit in, like I actually belonged somewhere." Bella said.

"I know where you belong..." I said quietly to her. Then I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to my chest.

"Right here." I finished.

"Wow Bella actually belongs somewhere?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"Emmett, Bella already wants to kill you. I wouldn't push her to far, she might burn the pieces." Alice giggled. Then Bella yawned again.

"Tired?" I asked her.

"Yeah, concentrating took a lot of me." Bella said. Then she snuggled closer to my chest. Within minutes she was asleep.

"Edward what was she thinking when you first got her thoughts?" Rose asked.

"She was thinking open, over and over again." I said quietly. Everyone laughed quietly.

"Leave it to Bella to open a mental window by thinking open." Jasper said.

"Carlisle, when Bella jumped up after Emmett broke her concentration, did you see how fast she jumped up?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. Oh, I see, that was rather fast." Carlisle said quietly. He eyes were slightly glazed over, remembering.

"Carlisle, what's going on with her? It's like she's turning into a vampire." Alice asked.

"It would seem so. With the mind reading, the shield, the speed, the crying. The things that we don't know about yet are the sensitive hearing, advanced eye sight, strenth, coldness, hardness, paleness, thirst, her eyes are still brown and she has a heartbeat." Carlisle listed.

"Carlisle she has the coldness." I said quietly. Everyone looked shocked.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, right before I told her not to freak out, I took her face in my hands and she felt colder than normal."

"Does she still feel cold?" Esme asked. I was silent for a minute.

"No, she feels warmer then normal." I said.

"Hmm, That probaly means that she's at vampire coolness so she will feel warmer to you." Carlisle said.

Then Bella stared stirring in my arms.

"Car...coming...NO...not true...NO!" Bella yelled, then she shot straight up, into a sitting position. She looked around franticly, then started to sob into my chest.

"Bella what's wrong? Shh, it was just a dream. It's not real." I said worriedly. Bella took a deep breath.

"It can't come true. It just can't. Edward what am I going to do?" She asked me, still sobbing into my chest.

"Baby, what happened in your dream?" I asked her.

"Deputy...coming...tell...me...Charlie...dead." Bella sobbed, but she sounded like she meant it. Everyone gasped.

"Bella how do you know? Alice do you see anything?" I asked them.

"I don't know exactly but I had a dream that Deputy Mark came to tell us that Charlie was killed in a car accident. But the weird thing was that the dream has a sense of reality in it." Bella said, camler. Then several things happened at once.

First, Alice gasped and her eyes focused on Bella. Then a few second later, Emmett and Japser, who were leaning up against the shield fell backwards. And everyone's thoughts flooded my mind, at once. It was so overwhelming that I grabbed my head.

"Edward, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Bella asked franticly, at the same time Emmett, Jasper and Alice spoke.

"What the hell?" Emmett said.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked.

"She's right." Alice said.

"Okay let's deal with these one at a time." Carlisle said.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine, love. It's just that everyone's thoughts flooded into my head at the same time. It was overwhelming." I said.

"I know the feeling." Bella said.

"Okay, why did we fall backwards?" Emmett asked.

"That's my fault." Bella said.

"What? How? Why?" I asked her.

"Well, when Alice gasped and our eyes locked I knew something was wrong and I felt the need to protect everyone. And then I felt like I was in a big hall instead of a small room." Bella explained.

"Let's find out how big the shield is." Carlisle said.

"Wait. No one move." Bella said then closed her eyes, and got out of my lap.

Her still had her eyes closed, and walked over to Emmett and grabbed his arm. Emmett didn't want to move so he tried to pull away, but Bella kept pulling. She dragged him out to the kitchen doorway out to the living room, and came back without him. From his mind I got where he was, he was sitting over by the stairs, which are 5 feet away from the kitchen.

Then she walked over to Alice and held her hand out. Alice took it and Bella lead her over to the garage doorway, Bella lead Alice about 5 feet into the garage, and let go of her hand. Then walked over to Jasper. This whole time her eyes have been closed and no one has said a word. Jasper took Bella's outstreched hand. She lead him out the back door and walked out toward the garden, but stopped a foot away.

Bella came back inside and walked over to Rose, Rose didn't want to go but Bella pulled her along, she lead her through the kitchen over to the dining room and left her by the far wall. Then Esme was next. Bella lead her out to the backyard. She walked the opposite direction of Jasper and left Esme. Then Bella came back inside and stood by me. She finally opened her eyes.

"There." She said.

"Amazing. The shield seems to be about 15 feet away from where you and Edward are. How did you know? How did you do that with your eyes closed? How did you know where everyone was standing?" Carlisle asked her.

"I just knew. I'm a mind reader, and as for where everyone was standing. It seems that everyone has a different, umm, what's the word I'm looking for?" Bella said.

"Aura?" Jasper asked from outside.

"Yes! That's it. You all have a different aura. You guys can come back now." Bella said. Everyone was back in the kitchen in less that 5 seconds.

"Okay my turn." Alice said.

"I started to look for Deputy Mark's future and then I saw him decide to go to where Charlie crashed. Then I saw him coming here, but after that it's blurry. Probably because he is coming here and I can't see anything that is going on here." Alice said.

"Okay when?" Carlisle asked.

"Soon." Bella said, at the same time as Alice spoke.

"Tomorrow morning." Alice said.

"Dreaming about the future better not be one of your powers. It's going to get annoying." Alice said annoyed.

"Oh, you know you love me either way. If I do then it makes me an even more abnormal vampire. I already have 2 powers why not add another one? But who ever said I was normal anything." Bella giggled.

"Am I the only one who is concerened that _Bella _dragged _me_ out of the room?" Emmett asked. Everyone looked at him, then they all understood what he meant.

"Yes because you are the only one who said was actually going to say something." Bella and I said at the same time. I looked down at her.

_That's going to get annoying. _Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Japser, Rose, Alice and Bella all thought. Wait! Bella? I looked down at her in shock. She looked up at me and smiled innocently.

"What I didn't do anything." She said in a sweet voice.

"You didn't concentrate like you did last time." I said in shock.

"Nope, I just opened the window." She said. Everyone else was confused.

"I just thought 'that's going to get annoying' and Edward heard me, as well as all of you. And so he's confused and shocked that I didn't have to concentrate, like last time." Bella explained to everyone.

"So where do we go from here?" Esme asked.

"First I want to see how far Bella can hear, both physically and mentaly." Carlisle said.

"Alright." Bella said.

"Let's go out to the back yard, so we can go farther." Carlisle said. Bella and I lead the way out back, with everyone following.

"How far can you guys here?" Bella asked.

"We can hear all the way out to the highway, which is about 2 miles from here. I can hear their thoughts about 1 mile away from them." I said.

"Oh, wow." Bella said. Then she stopped walking and looked around.

"I don't like it out here." Bella said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"It's too quite. It's the middle of July and not raining for once. Shouldn't there be at least a little noise?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, your right." Jasper said.

"How far do you think my shield can go Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Why?" He said.

"I don't want you guys out there unprotected." She said.

"How are you going to protect us?" Emmett asked. Bella looked at him and glared. Then she smiled innocently.

"Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward stand behind me please." Bella said. We did as told.

"Now Emmett, I want you to go to the egde of the river." She said. Emmett did as told, probably because of the look she gave him.

"Now, I want you to run at me full vampire speed." Bella said.

"WHAT? NO!" I yelled.

_Edward trust me. I know what I'm doing. Can you hear his thoughts? No, you can't. Just watch. This is going to be hilarious. _Bella's voice flooded my mind. I then got what she was going to do.

"Continue." I said.

"Go ahead, Emmett." Bella said.

Then Emmett took off running. Second later he was a foot away form Bella, and still going, and I had my hands on her waist ready to pull her out of the way. Then he was 5 inches away from her but then Emmett crashed into the shield, and flew back 10 feet. Everyone burst out laughing.

Emmett stood up and said.

"Again." In a hard tone. Everyone shut up the second the word was out of his mouth.

"Alright, go ahead." Bella said. Emmett stood by the edge of the river again, and ran at Bella. Only this time he crashed inot the shield 5 feet away from the river's edge and landed in the river, when he flew back.

"Again." Emmett said.

"I have a better idea." Bella said. Then she looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"Do you two want to particapate?" Bella aksed them. They both nodded.

"Perfect." Bella said.

Then she took Esme's hand and walked her over to the river's edge. Then she came back for Carlisle she stood him 10 feet away from Esme. Alice 10 feet away from Carlisle. Jasper 10 feet away from Alice. Rose 10 feet away from Jasper. Me 10 feet away from Rose. We were all in a circle, with a big gap between Esme and I. Then she stood Emmett in the middle of the circle. Then Bella walked to the gap between Esme and I. There was 10 feet between all of the outside of the circle.

"Alright Emmett, pick any person and run, attack, or anything else you can think of. You can do it as many times as you want. Everyone else, don't be afraid, don't move, I will protect you." Bella promised.

I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. Which I thought was weird because when we were all under Bella's shield I could hear them all. What is she up to? I thought.

"Oh, you'll see Edward." She said, then laughed evilly. Then she took a deep breath.

"Alright Emmett, go ahead." Bella said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hate to end it like this but I have too... So what'd you think? Tell me the honest truth... Almost all of this chapter was in Edward's POV... But there was a part where it was Bella's POV... I personally find it easier to do Edward's POV... Through out this whole story most of it will probably be in Edward POV... Bella's may appear here and there... <strong>


	5. Having Fun Can Come To A Stop

**OMG! I totally almost posted this for 'Kicked Out With A Happily ForEver After' I started writing this and then I saved it in a folder on my computer that's for 'Kicked Out...' and then I almost posted it in the other story... That would have been HORRIBLE... But I assure you that this chapter is 100% 'Who's Behind This?'... Here's chapter 5 everyone! Hope you like it... I would have had this up sooner but I've had a bit of trouble focusing... I've got 4 little siblings on me all day long.. "What you doing?" "Can you get me milk?" "Come look at this!" Anyway, here it is... Sorry for any miss-spelled words...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Having Fun Can Come To A Stop<strong>

_**Edward POV...**_

I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. Which I thought was weird because when we were all under Bella's shield I could hear them all. What is she up to? I thought.

"Oh, you'll see Edward." She said, then laughed evilly. Then she took a deep breath.

"Alright Emmett, go ahead." Bella said.

Emmett took off running at Jasper, when Jasper realized this he crouched down, waiting. Then a foot away from Jasper, Emmett crashed into the shield and flew back all the way across the circle and landed on the shield which was protecting Bella. Emmett tried over and over again. Each time crashing into the shield. Bella laughed evilly again.

"Ha! This is aweosme! I have and individual shield around each of us!" She exclaimed. Carlisle looked at her in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"I have a small shield around each of us." She said simply. Emmett faced her and lunged. She ducked down to the ground and Emmett flew over her. He landed in the river, then he turned and lunged again except this time he ran into her shield.

"How did you know that you could do that?" Alice asked.

"Umm, I didn't exactly. I just had a feeling. At first I was just going to trap Emmett in a shield and leave us out, but-" She stopped suddenly. Then Emmett who was lunging for Carlisle, hit the shield but it was 5 feet away from Carlisle.

Bella growled and crouched down, looking around franticly. Then we were all being pushed toward Emmett who was in the middle of us. Except none of us were moving, ourselves.

"What-?" Jasper asked.

"I have us all under one now, so I used it to bring us closer together." Bella growled, interrupting him.

"Bella what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Someone's watching us." She growled again.

"If you have us under one then why can't I hear anyone's thoughts?" I asked.

"Oh, I have you under a separate shield. I was going to let you know before I unleashed everyone's thoughts on you." She was still growling.

"Oh, okay, I'm ready." I said, bracing my mind for the thoughts. Slowly their thoughts became clearer and clearer. Then I could hear everything.

"Why was it not like last time? Why did I get them slowly?" I asked her.

"Because I raised my shield off of you slowly, so you wouldn't be overwhelmed again." She growled.

"Bella who's watching us?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't recognize the voice." She said, slowly rising out of her crouch. I walked over to her slowly, trying not to frighten her.

"Bella, baby, please let me into your mind. Are they still here? How many?" I asked her. When I was close enough I wrapped my arm around her waist.

_No. There were 2 of them. They took off running as soon as they noticed I noticed them. _She thought.

_What were they thinking? _I thought back.

_**Bella POV... **_**(AN: Okay gotta backtrack a little, So that we get Bella's side of this story)**

"Umm, I didn't exactly. I just had a feeling. At first I was just going to trap Emmett in a shield and leave us out, but-" I stopped suddenly. I trapped Emmett in a shield and he hit the shield in mid-lunge.

_"She sure has potentional. He will be very interested". _Thought a new voice, only they were talking to someone else. I didn't recgonize the voice. I crouched down and looked around.

I put all of us under one shield and used it to push all of us closer together. I kept Edward under his own shield still, as to not overwhelm him.

"What-?" Jasper asked.

"I have us all under one now, so I used it to bring us closer together." I growled interrupting him.

"Bella what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"_She sure does."_ Thought/said the other voice.

"Someone's watching us." I growled. Just then the voices stopped and they started to run away.

"If you have us under one then why can't I hear anyone's thoughts?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I have you under a separate shield. I was going to let you know before I unleashed everyone's thoughts on you." I said still growling. I could hear the thoughts getting farther and farther away.

"Oh, okay, I'm ready." Edward said. I slowly lifted the shield off of him, until it was completely off him.

"Why was it not like last time? Why did I get them slowly?" Edward asked.

"Because I raised my shield off of you slowly, so you wouldn't be overwhelmed again." I growled.

"Bella who's watching us?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I didn't recognize the voice." I said, slowly rising out of my crouch. Edward walked over to me slowly, trying not to frighten me, I guess.

"Bella, baby, please let me into your mind. Are they still here? How many?" He asked me. When he was close enough he wrapped his arm around my waist.

_No. There were 2 of them. They took off running as soon as they noticed I noticed them. _I thought.

_What were they thinking? _He thought back.

_Well one thought, 'She sure has potential. He will be very interested' and then the other one thought, 'She sure does.' Only they were talking to each other. _I thought to him.

_Did you see either of them? In each others minds? _Edward thought.

_No, they were both watching us. They didn't look at each other. _I thought back.

_GAAAH! Having two mind readers sucks! _Emmett yelled in his thoughts.

"Emmett shut up!" Edward and I growled together.

_No. I won't stop until you two start talking out loud. _Emmett growled in his thoughts. Irratated as I was I just put a shield around Edward and I.

"Thank you." Edward whispered to me.

_Your welcome. _I thought back.

_**Edward POV...**_

_GAAAH! Having two mind readers sucks! _Emmett yelled in his thoughts.

"Emmett shut up!" Bella and I growled together.

_No. I won't stop until you two start talking out loud. _Emmett growled in his thoughts. Then his thoughts were silent. But I could still hear Bella.

"Thank you." I whispered to her.

_Your welcome. _She thought back.

_Where were they standing? _I thought to her.

_Hmmm, somewhere from over there. _She thought. She was pointing to the north across the river.

_Okay, I think we should go after them and see who it is. _I thought. I started to walk over to the river, but I'd only taken two steps when I ran into the shield.

_No, they are long gone by now. I can't hear them anymore. Besides they took off by car about 5 miles away from here. _She thought to me. Then she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind me, so tight she would have crushed a human.

_Besides__ I won't let you go out there by yourself or unprotected. _She thought to me, stubbornly.

_5 miles? How do you know? What do you mean hear them anymore? How far away were they when you lost 'em? _I thought, attacking her with questions. I loosened her death grip from my waist and turned around and let her tighten her grip back up. I wrapped my arms around her just as tight.

_Yes 5 miles. Because I saw the car through their eyes. I lost 'em about 30 seconds after they got in the car. _She thought back to me.

_So you heard their thoughts when they were 5 miles from you? _I asked her. She looked up at me. She had that ,'that's what I just said' look.

_Yeah, why? _She thought back.

_Because I can only hear 1 mile away from the person. _I thought back.

_**EARTH TO EDWARD AND BELLA! **_Alice thought.

_**WHAT'S GOING ON? **_Jasper thought.

_**HELLO ANYONE IN THERE? **_Emmett thought.

_**COULD THIS TAKE ANY LONGER! **_Rose thought. They thought at the same time. Only I didn't hear them, Bella did. As soon as they were in her mind, she grabbed her head and screached.

"Bella. Baby. Breath. Relax. I know the feeling." I chanted.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Carlisle asked. Bella was now taking deep breaths. She has loosened her death grip on her head. She is now like a limp noodle in my arms.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG! I JUST GOT MY MIND BLOWN UP BY YOUR CHILDREN! BECAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE PATIENT!" She yelled, whipping around so fast it was like she didn't move at all.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE WITHOUT BEING BITTEN AND NOT BE SURE WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU? AND THEN ON TOP OF THAT BE AN ABNORMAL VAMPIRE! CAN YOU READ MINDS FROM SOME VAMPIRES THAT WERE JUST ACROSS THE RIVER WATHING US? CAN YOU PROTECT US WITHOUT GETTING YOURSELVES KILLED?" Bella yelled at Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Then she broke down and dropped to the floor sobbing.

Everyone was shocked silent. I knelt down beside her and pulled her into my lap. I rubbed her back to calm her down.

"I'm...sorry...Carlisle...I...didn't...mean...to...yell...at...you." Bella said in between sobs.

"It's okay Bella, I don't blame you. This would be hard on me too. What did my children think?" Carlisle asked. He threw a look at his 'kids'. They looked like they were stone statues.

"Well it was all at once...and they were yelling. So I didn't really...get any words, but I got the...gist of things. I was more focused on...the fact like I felt like my head...was going to explode from the...volume inside my head." Bella said, slightly calmer.

"I see. Edward did you hear them?" Carlisle asked.

"No, well, I heard them through Bella. But I didn't hear them myslef." I said. Bella was still taking calming breaths. She snuggled closer to my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Edward, I don't like being a mind reader. How do you deal with this?" Bella whispered/whimpered to me.

_Baby, everything will be fine. You will learn how to block out their thoughts. It does get overwhelming sometimes. But I block them out best I can. _I thought to her.

_Will you help me? _She thought. I took her face in my hands and stared into her eyes.

_Baby, I will always help you no matter what. _I promised her. She smiled and nodded.

_I have a question. _I thought to her.

_Shoot. _She thought.

_What am I going to help you with, exactly? _I asked her. She chuckled.

_Blocking their thoughts. _Bella thought. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

_Of course my love. _I thought to her.

"Bella?" Alice said quietly. Bella took a deep breath and slowly turned to face Alice.

"Yes, Alice?" Bella said.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, with my thoughts. Please forgive me." Alice said, looking at the floor.

"It's fine Alice. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to yell at you either. Or any of you guys." Bella said. Alice visibly cheered up and ran over to Bella and I. But she stopped about 5 feet away from us. She looked unsure about something.

"It's safe Alice." Bella giggled. Then Alice ran the last 5 feet and hugged Bella.

_What was that for? _I thought to Bella.

_She was wondering if my shield was still up. _Bella thought.

"We should get inside. It looks like its going to start raining any minute." Esme said. Then a few seconds later it started to sprinkle, but something was off.

* * *

><p><strong>CAN ANY OF YOU GUESS WHAT IS OFF? <strong>

**REVIEW OR PM ME YOUR ANSWERS.**

**So did you like this chapter? Review and let me know... Please? The more reviews I get the faster it motivates me to updates...**


	6. More Fun, Jealousy, Up To Something

**Here's Chapter 6... Enjoy!**

**Thank you all my loyal readers, you really motivate me...**

**Sorry for any misspelled words...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: More Fun, Jealously, Up to Something<strong>

_**Previously:**_

_"We should get inside. It looks like its going to start raining any minute." Esme said. Then a few seconds later it started to sprinkle, but something was off. _

_**Edward POV...**_

None of us were getting wet from the rain that was picking up. Everyone looked around and was completely confused. I could hear their thoughts again. So I guessed that Bella had dropped the shield she had put around us.

_Why aren't we getting wet?_ Esme thought.

_What's going on?_ Emmett thought.

_How is this possilbe? _Jasper thought.

_It isn't possible! _Carlisle thought.

_Glad I'm not getting wet. _Rosalie smirked.

Alice was blocking her thoughts from me. But Carlisle's thought stuck out the most. It isn't possible, he thought. Does he know what's going on? Then I felt Bella burry her face in my chest.

_Love? _I asked.

_Yeah? _She thought.

_How come we aren't getting wet? _I asked her.

Silence.

More Silence.

Even More Silence.

_Love, What's going on? _I asked again.

"The reason why we aren't getting wet is because of..." Bella trailed off. Everyone's eyes snapped to her as soon as she had spoken.

"Me." Bella said, so quiet that I almost didn't hear her. And she was standing right next to me.

"Well my shield really. Apparently it has the power to block out the elements." Bella said louder.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked. 100% interested, his face showed how interested he was.

"Umm... another thing I just guessed at really." She said.

"But how did you know? How do you know that you knew? How do you figure it out? How? How? How?" Jasper questioned. The last three how's where him falling deep into thought.

"Okay, might as well tell you guys now." She said. Then she took a deep breath. And everyone's thoughts were cut off from me.

"I feel like I just know things. As an example, Everyone is going to be silent then, Jasper is going to ask me something. Emmett is going to crack a joke. Rose is going to stomp off. Carlisle is going to go into full reaserch mode. Alice is going to congratulate me. Edward would have been overwhelmed with your thoughts but I'm not going to let that happen, and I will be overwhelmed with your thoughts." Bella said. Everyone was shocked silent.

I protectively wrapped my arms around Bella. Then Bella grabbed her head but, got herself under control a second later. Then it all started at once.

"That's amazing Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Bella, are you seeing things? Like Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I have to contact some people. And figure out if this is even possible." Carlisle whispered.

"Well it seems like you are taking Jasper, Alice and Edward's powers and making them fit into one person." Emmett joked.

"No not like Alice. I just feel like something is going to happen." Bella said. Rosalie then stomped off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, no you don't" Bella said. Just then Rosalie hit the shield, and fell backwards. Everyone burst out laughing and Rosalie huffed and got off the ground. She cautiously walked foward. She got all the way to the back door before she hit the shield.

"DAMN IT, BELLA! LET ME INSIDE!" Rosalie yelled. Not turning around to face Bella.

"Whatever you say, Rosie." Bella said. Then Rosalie was being pushed in the door. Only she wasn't moving herself. Everyone burst out laughing again. Then once Rose was in the house she slammed the door. And after a few steps she ran into the shield again. An that only made everyone laugh harder.

Then everyone was being pushed behind Bella and I. Rose slammed the door open and ran at Bella and I full speed. I tried to push Bella behind me but she wouldn't move. Then a second later Rosalie slammed into the shield a foot away from us. She flew back and landed next to the door. When she got off the ground she couldn't move a foot away from her spot without running into the shield. Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing.

"She...stuck...box." Emmett laughed. Which made Rosalie growl. Everyone stopped laughing immedetly. Rose was still growling. Then her growls went silent. But it was visible that she was still growling.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"It seems someone has a sound silencer." Carlisle said looking at Bella.

"She was being too loud." Bella said, and hid her face in my chest.

_**I KNOW YOU CAN STILL HEAR MY THOUGHTS! LETS ME OUT OF THIS BOX! OR I WILL KILL YOU! **_Rosalie thought, only I heard it through Bella's mind.

"You won't lay a single finger on her!" I yelled at Rosalie. Then I crouched down in front of Bella, growling at Rosalie.

_IF SHE LET'S ME OUT OF THIS BOX THEN I'LL THINK ABOUT NOT KILLING HER! _Rose thought. I heard her through her own mind and not Bella's. Bella walked foward toward Rosalie and I was close behind her.

"Rosalie, I have had enough of your glares and jealousy. Edward is mated to me and I to him, so that makes me part of the family. If you don't like it, then too bad. I am here to stay. I don't care if you ignore me for the rest of eternity, but I am tired of your jealousy. I am no longer human! So now you have no reason in the world to be jealous of me any more. HECK! I don't even think I'm a vampire. I mean look at me. I may move like a vampire, I see and hear a ton better, I'm strong, I am cold, I have powers, I can't cry tears, I am paler than my normal, I'm not hungry for human food, it's what 3 o'clock in the morning and I haven't yawned, my mind seems to be going in a hundred different directions. But my eyes, my voice, my thirst or lack there of, and the hardness of my skin, are not there. There is nothing, and probably will never be nothing normal about me. You shouldn't be jealous of someone who doesn't know what's going on with her." Bella said calmly, deathly calm.

Then Rose slumped down to the ground, and she locked eyes with Bella.

_I-I-I'm sorry Bella. For the way I have acted toward you, when you were human and now. I'm probably not making this any easier for you. I shouldn't have gotten mad after you said I would. I am so sorry for the way I have acted. I will change my attitude, starting right now. _Rosalie thought. Bella didn't do or say anything. She seemed a little shocked.

_Can you forgive me? _Rose thought. Bella seemed to come back from her shock.

"Of course I can. I was never one to hold grudges. And you aren't making it easier." Bella said, but she was smiling.

Everyone walked up behind us. Bella leaned down and held out her hand. Rose took it and Bella puled her up into a hug. Everyone was shocked into silence. Then Alice got a little jealous.

_They look really friendly. I must be slowly getting replaced. _Alice thought sadly. And Jasper felt her mood plummet, and tried to cheer her up. Bella's head snapped up as soon as Alice thought that.

_**Bella's POV...**_

I took Rose into a hug and a few seconds later I could almost feel Alice's mood change.

_They look really friendly. I must be slowly getting replaced. _Alice thought. I snapped my head up to look at a sulking Alice. I pulled away from Rose and turned to face Alice.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Making everyone jump.

"How dare you think something like that! You can never be replaced. You have forever burned your way into my heart as a best friend and a sister. No one will ever be able to replace you. No matter how hard they may try." I said quieter. Then I took her into a hug and didn't let go. She finally hugged my back after a minute.

_I'm sorry for thinking like that. I guess I just got a little jealous. Good to know that I won't EVER get replaced. _Alice thought.

"It's fine. A little jealous? I could practically feel your mood plummet into the deepest part of the world. But that might be because Jasper was thinking about it. Now let's go inside. I don't know how much longer I can keep us dry." I said. I grabbed Alice and Rose's hands and we ran into the house, but instead of taking them into the living room I took them up the stairs.

I could feel Edward, Jasper and Emmett hot on our heels. So I put my shield up and they crashed into it at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry boys, we girls need to talk." I said, smiling and running up the second flight of stairs and into my room.

_**Edward POV...**_

"Care to fill us in on what just happened?" Emmett asked. _Because not all of us are mind readers._ He added silently.

"Well first Rose apologized to Bella. And Alice got jealous and thought that she was slowly being replaced, so Bella obviously had to set her mind back in the right place. And about what they are doing up there? I have no clue. I can't read any of their thoughts, nor can we hear them talking." I said.

"Rose apologized? No wonder why Bella felt shocked." Jasper asked, shocked.

"Yeah, she said that she would change her attitude." I told them.

"Well the three of them seem pretty inseparable now." Carlisle said.

"Why do you say that?" Esme asked.

"Why would Bella stop the boys from following them? Why would she block out their thoughts? Why would she make it so we can't hear them talking? She is obviously up to something." Carlisle said.

"Oh, I get it." Esme said. Everyone moved about the house finding something to do. Emmett and Jasper ended up playing video games. Esme is working on a blue print. And Carlisle went into his study. I moved over to the piano and began playing Bella's lullaby.

_I love you, my Angel. _I thought.

_**Bella's POV...**_

Alice, Rose and I all sat on my bed and I was going to start telling them about my plan for Edward's present when Carlisle's voice filled our ears.

"Why would Bella stop the boys from following them? Why would she block out their thoughts? Why would she make it so we can't hear them talking? She is obviously up to something."

"Carlisle's very observant." I giggled to Ali and Rose. They joined in.

"So you want to talk?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I have a plan but I need your guy's help." I said.

Then I heard Edward start to play my lullaby.

_I love you, my angel. _I heard Edward think.

"Block your thoughts for a second." I told Alice and Rose. They nodded. Then I let my mental shield down.

_I love you too my sweet, sweet vampire. _I thought. Then quickly put my shield back up.

"Okay, its safe. Let's get planning." I said.

_**Edward POV...**_

_I love you too my sweet, sweet vampire. _I heard Bella think. I also heard Alice and Rose but they were both singing in their heads, blocking me out.

Bella is defiantly up to something.

But what?

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>

**What'd you think?**

**What does our Sweet Little Bella have planned for Edward? **

**How will Alice and Rose act when they find out? **

**The next chapter may be a bit hard for me to write... Why?**

**That's for me to know and you to find out...**

**'Till next time,**

**~Trina~~C.V.~**


	7. CrazySneakyTogether

**Welcome back.. :) I have a few chapters for this story typed up already but after that you'll have to bear with me on the updating... :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV...<strong>

"Gah! It's been over an hour! How long can they stay locked up in her room!" I exclaimed. Pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ya. Seriously. I mean what can girls talk about for an hour straight?" Emmett asked. Emmett joined me in my pacing.

"I need Alice." Jasper complained. Jasper was sitting on the on step that we could get to. Bella has her physical shield around the stairs so we can't get up.

"You girls better come come down here before these lovesick fools go crazy and break my house!" Esme yelled up the stairs.

"Ally please come down stairs. I need your happiness." Jasper whined.

"Rosie i know you can hear us. Please come down, if you don't come down im gonna run away." Emmett said in a threatening voice.

"Bella, baby, i need you by my side. Please come down stairs. Your making me go crazy." I said, my voice filled with sadness.

Bella POV..

"...So we'll get it together, then do it." I said.

Then we heard Edward yelling, Emmett ranting and Jasper complaining. Then we heard Esme yelling at us to get down stairs before they break her house.

"Ally please come down stairs. I miss you. I need your happiness." Jasper whined. Alice just about cried.

"Its amazing what a simple hour can do to those lovesick fools." Rose giggled.

"Rosie i know you can hear us. Please come down, if you don't come down I'm gonna run away." Emmett boomed. Rose got a scared look in her eyes. I just about laughed but then I heard Edward's saddened voice.

"Bella, baby, i need you by my side. Please come down stairs. Your making me go crazy." His voice was filled with so much sadness that it made tears well up in my eyes.

"Lets go downstairs before we break from their craziness." I said in a shaky voice.

Ali and Rose nodded furiously and we were off the bed in a millisecond. I made sure all of my shield we still up, and they were. I've got a great plan. Alice and Rose were almost at the door.

"No this way, were gonna sneak up on them." I said heading for the window.

"Bella you can't sneak up on a vampire. It's impossible." Alice said.

"Not for one who has a sound shield." I said.

They seemed to get it and followed me out the window.

"Should we sneak up on them or should we give them an unexpected knock on the door at 4 in the morning?" Rose asked. We were standing by the front door.

"I say we should knock." Alice and I said together.

"Okay, let's do it. Alice who's gonna answer the door?" Rose said.

"Esme." She and I said together again. I was about to knock when Rose grabbed my hand.

"Wait, lets pound on it all together." She said with an evil grin. I nodded and then we all moved closer to the door. Inside Emmett, Edward and Jasper were still trying to get us to come down. I nodded and we started pounding on the door.

Every sound inside went dead silent. No one was breathing even.

'Edward who's at the door.' Everyone inside thought. We were still banging but not as hard. Then we stopped all together. Edward didn't say anything.

Esme started walking closer to the door and Carlisle joined her. Just as they opened the door, i put them in all 3 of my shields too.

"Come out and shut the door. The boys can't hear us. And Edward can't read your minds." I said. Carlisle and Esme stepped outside and shut the door. As soon as the door clicked closed Edwards voice rang through the silent air.

"Carlisle! Esme!" He yelled. I motioned for everyone to follow me. We quickly made it to the forest edge and up into the trees surrounding the yard.

He burst through the door and looked around. Though he didn't look up. Emmett and Jasper came out right behind him.

"Carlisle! Esme!" They started yelling. They looked all through out the yard but didn't find anything.

Jasper came close to my tree but i climbed higher into the thick branches.

"What are we going to do?" Carlisle asked.

"We're gonna wait until they look for you in the woods and we are going to go inside and act like nothing happened when they come back." Alice and I said together.

"Would you stop doing that?" Alice asked.

"Nope sorry sis. I'm a mind reader now. And i cant do anything about it." I taunted. She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, Rose, Alice. Please come out here. Mom and Dad have been vamp-napped." Emmett said in a booming voice. Which sent all of us into a laughing fit. Rose almost fell out of her tree she was laughing so hard.

Of course the boys were oblivious to our laughing.

"Emmett they obviously aren't coming down. Come on we have to look for Carlisle and Esme." Jasper said.

"But what if their behind this?" Emmett asked.

"Why are you asking me? Go ask them." Jasper said annoyed. Emmett turned and walked inside.

"Uh-oh." I said. "Stay here." I said to the four who could hear me.

I hopped through the tree tops and then when i was close enough i leaped from the tree and into my window.

"Bella are you girls still up there? What happened to mom and dad? Are you hiding them? Who was at the door?" Emmett asked from the bottom of the stairs. I let myself out of my sound shield.

"Yes, we are up here still. We don't know, Alice doesn't see anything. Maybe you should go look for them. I think your right, i think they have been mom-and-dad-vamp-napped." I said, lying and faking concern easily. Then put my sound shield around me quickly. As soon as it was up I heard Alice, Rose, Carlisle and Esme laughing. I joined them in a non-stop laugh.

At hearing my voice Edward ran inside. I put my physical shield up around the stairs for safety.

"Bella, baby, we need to look for them. Please come down and help." Edward said. I could hear the worry laced into his voice with the love. I didnt respond because i could stop laughing.

"Edward, Em lets not worry about them right now. Bella can protect them. We have to find mom and dad." Jasper said.

"Youre right. Emmett go east. Jasper go south. I'll go north and west. This could be whoever was watching us earlier." Edward said then he ran out the door, leaving a shocked Emmett and Jasper in his wake. I then realised the Jasper was about to go straight between the trees that the rest of the family was hiding in.

I ran to my window and looked at the 4 in the trees.

"Guys quickly in here. Jazz will see you when he recovers from his shock." I said. They all quickly leaped from tree to tree then into my window. Just as Esme flew through my window Jasper hit the tree line.

"That was close. Now lets go down stairs and wait for them to come back." I said. We all walked down stairs and found something to do. I let down my physical shield but kept up my other two just incase.

Rose went out to the garage. Alice moved over to the computer. Carlisle went to his study. Esme moved around the house rearranging her vases. And I went over to sit by the bookshelf. I pulled off a random novel and began reading it. I soon realized that it was Withering Heights.

About 2 hours later we heard the boys out in the yard.

"About time they show up." Everyone said. They all kept doing what they were doing though, Alice turned on the tv and i let down my sound shield. The boys instantly went quiet. They slowly walked up the porch but stopped by the door.

"You go first." Emmett whispered and Jasper thought. Edward sighed and slowly opened the door. Then he slowly walked into the living room. I was the only one in eye sight but he could hear the others.

As soon as he saw me, relief washed through his features. He ran over to me and i caught him with open arms. He curled up into my side and laid his head on my chest and his arms snaked around my waist and he locked his finger together. A few seconds passed and Em and Jazz walked in. When they saw us they instantly went looking for Rose and Alice.

Rose came into the living room a few minutes later with Emmett wrapped around her waist. He was moving his feet but he showed no signs of letting go anytime soon. She sat them down on the loveseat.

About 10 minutes Jasper came in carrying Alice bridal style. He sat them down on the couch. Alice curled up into Jasper's side like Edward was in my side.

No of us moved for about an hour, then Carlisle and Esme came in. Carlisle sat down with Esme on the other end of the couch and we sat in a comfortable silence. But the silence was broken when we heard tires turn onto the driveway.

The car parked, then a door opened and closed. Then there was 10 steps to the porch, 4 steps up the stairs, then 5 across the porch.

"Why do I have to be the one to do this." A male human muttered.

Then there was 3 quick, nervous knocks on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :)<strong>


	8. NewsTimeouts Driving

**Okay, next chap! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV...<strong>

No one moved.

_'Edward, Bella. You two go upstairs, Em and Jazz will be watching TV Rose and I will be reading magazines and Carlisle and Esme will answer the door.'_ Alice thought.

Bella and I both nodded. Everyone looked at us, I let go of Bella waist, only to grab her hand. I pulled her off the seat and into my side. We ran up the stairs and stopped when we were out of sight.

"Emmett, Jasper watch TV Carlisle and Esme you two will answer the door. Rose and I are gonna be reading magazines." Alice said, vampire quietly.

Everyone moved around so that they were all in place. The boys turned on the TV and the girls flipped open magazines. I heard Carlisle and Esme move toward the door. Then they opened it.

"Oh, Good Morning Deputy." Carlisle said.

"Yes, umm, is Isabella Swan here? I have news for her." Mark said nervously.

"Yes, she is upstairs. Esme will you ask her to come down?" Carlisle asked. I heard Esme walk toward the stairs.

"Bella, Edward. Can you two come down?" Esme yelled, even though it wasn't necessary.

Bella and I waited a minute then started walking toward the stairs.

"Coming, Esme. Is breakfast ready? I'm starving." Bella asked. Trying to keep it humanly. Everyone couldn't keep the smiles off their faces, but somehow managed. Emmett looked like he was going to explode for trying to hold in his laughter.

"No, dear, but it will be ready soon. Deputy Mark has news for you." Esme said, trying to keep from laughing.

"Deputy Mark? Hello and good morning." She said politely. Walking up to the door.

"Hello Miss Swan. I have some bad news. It's about your father, Chief Swan." He half mumbled. She looked a little shocked, even thou she knew this was coming.

"Charlie?" She managed to choke out. I tightened my grip on her hand.

"Yes, he was found in his cruiser near your house. It seems like he ran off the road and into the ditch hitting a large tree." Mark said.

She let out a quiet crying sob. Then she turned into my chest and sobbed. She started to slump toward the floor but I quickly, and humanly, wrapped my arms around her waist and held her against my chest.

"Did it, umm. Is he..?" Esme managed to get out.

"Yes, I am afraid so." Deputy Mark said. Hearing this Bella started to sob harder.

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Yes, that's all. I'm sorry for your loss Bella. Can I call you if there is anything we need?" Mark asked.

"Yes, of course. You can just call the house phone." Carlisle said.

"Okay, well, good-bye." Mark said and walked down the porch to his car. Carlisle shut the door. I picked Bella up bridal style and walked over to the couch. I sat her down in my lap and held her tight to my chest.

"E-Edwar-Edward-wha-what-ami-go-going-todo." Bella sobbed.

"I don't know, Angel." I whispered. It was then I realized that I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts.

_'Edward, I don't know how I'm going to tell Renee. I don't know what I'm going to do with the house. I just don't know what I'm going to do.'_ Bella thought. Her sobbing has died down into sniffles and uneven breathing.

_'Well, you aren't going to do it alone, that's for sure. As for telling Renee, we could go down there and tell her in person or call her. You can keep the house or you can move out and sell it. You don't always have to know what your _going _to do, you just have to know how to do it.'_ I thought back.

"Emmett don't even think about it!" Alice snarled quietly.

Just then Emmett was being pulled over to the corner of the room. Then he was sitting in the corner facing the wall, it looked like he was yelling but we couldn't hear him.

"Emmett you are in a time out. Why? Because you are Emmett and before now no one has really been able to stop you." Bella said in a final tone. Everyone looked at her. She smiled and innocent looking smile which made everyone laugh.

_'How long do I have to sit here?'_ Emmett thought. I could hear everyone's thoughts again. I'm going to have to get used to that.

"Until, I think it's been long enough." Bella said.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked. Coming over and sitting next to Bella and I.

"I don't know. I guess I'll be fine. I just don't know wh-." Bella stopped short and looked up at me. "I just don't know how I'm going to do some things." Bella corrected herself. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh okay. Well what are we going to do first?" Alice asked.

"Since when do you have to ask?" Rose asked.

"Ever since Bella decided to become a freak vamp and mess with my visions." Alice said. Bella glared at Alice. And Alice started moving toward the corner opposite Emmett.

"Alice, until you apologize you can sit in the corner too." Bella said.

"I guess we shouldn't make her mad at us. She may sit us in a corner too." Carlisle said to Esme. Those who we could hear, laughed.

"I wouldn't sit you in a corner. I promise." Bella said.

"Good to know." Carlisle said.

_'Bella.'_ Alice thought.

"Yes Alice." Bella said.

_'I'm sorry. I was just playing. You know that right?'_ Alice thought sadly.

"It's okay, Alice. I may have over reacted a little." Bella said.

"A little?" Jasper asked jokingly. As Alice got up out of the corner.

"Don't push it Jasper." Bella said, jokingly. Alice came over and hugged Bella.

"Everything is going to be okay. I just know it." Alice said.

"And how do you know this?" Bella asked, giggling.

"Oh, just hush." Alice said.

_'Bella can I get up too?'_ Emmett thought.

"Yes Emmett." Bella said. Emmett got up and sat next to Rose. He held onto her like she was his lifeline.

_'Edward, I want to go start packing up the house.'_ Bella thought.

_'Already?'_ I thought back.

_'The sooner we get it packed. The sooner I can sell it. The sooner we can get out of this town.'_ Bella thought. I looked at her for a minute.

_'Are you sure you want to do this? Why do you want to leave?'_ I asked her silently.

_'I'm sure. Well, we have already finished high school. And should be going OFF TO COLLAGE, which just means finding out what is wrong with me. We don't have to leave right away, we can wait until after a funeral for Charlie is done.'_ Bella thought.

_'Okay. There is nothing wrong with you. This is just a different way into vampire-ism. I think.'_ I thought back to her.

_'If that's how you think about it then I guess I could think about it that way too.'_ Bella thought, sourly.

I leaned down a little and kissed her. She kissed me back eagerly. I stood up and ran with Bella up to my room, without breaking our kiss. We laid on the bed for a while not talking, not doing anything but enjoying the quite.

Thanks to Bella we have been laying in peace and quiet for an hour. Suddenly I saw a note slip under the door. I reluctantly sat up. Bella pulled me back down. I shook my head and got up again.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bella asked.

"To get the note on the floor." I said. I ran vampire speed over to the note, and then back onto the bed, next to my angel. I opened the note and held it out for Bella and I to read.

_**Since you obviously can't hear us. We are going on a short hunting trip. Want to come? If not, then you guys can stay. Carlisle thinks it would be good for Bella to try and hunt. We will be back tomorrow night.**_

_**-A**_

_'I don't wanna go. I'm not thirsty. Or hungry. Can we stay here?' _Bella thought.

_'Sure, Love. Maybe we can go in a few days, just you and I. So you won't have the whole family looking over you. It would just be me worrying about an animal attacking you.' _I thought, the last part jokingly.

_'Haha! Very funny Edward.' _Bella rolled over and grabbed a pen off the bedside table. She took the paper from me and scribbled on the back.

_**I know you're at the door waiting. We are going to stay. Have fun. Tell the family that I'm not ready to go anywhere yet. And if we all leave who will answer the phone if Deputy Mark calls? Love ya.**_

_**-B**_

_Then Bella folded the paper back in half and threw it toward the door. It landed and slid under, perfectly._

_'Nice excuses.' _I thought. Then snuggled into Bella's side. A few seconds later the paper slid back under the door. Bella got up and grabbed the paper. She opened it and showed it to me.

_**You better not have said something that convinced Bella out of coming. If I find out that you did then I will Bella-nap her and hide her from you for years and years.**_

_**-A**_

I grabbed the paper and the pen.

_**I didn't SAY anything. NO you won't!**_

_**-E**_

Then Bella took the paper and pen.

_**Don't punish Edward for something that was my idea. It's not fair. And I doubt you would be able to touch me. Didn't you see Emmett earlier? I do recall you being there. Go, before the family leaves you.**_

_**-B**_

Then she threw it back under the door. Bella climbed back in bed and I snuggled into her side again. The paper didn't come back.

"Their gone." Bella said, after another minute.

"It's about time." I said, jokingly.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked, after a minute.

"We could go start packing up my house, go out to a movie, or stay here." Bella suggested.

"I vote for staying right here." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Okay, but I vote for packing. It will only take us a little bit. Then we could come back here." Bella said pulling away from me, and climbing off the bed.

"Fine." I pouted. We got changed and headed down stairs.

"Do you have any boxes?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, there are some in the attic. I'll go get them." I said.

"Alright, I'll pull your car around." Bella said. I tossed her the keys and watched as she caught them, with ease.

"Looks like I'm not so clumsy anymore." Bella said. I nodded in agreement and ran up to the attic.

I came down with arms full of boxes. I walked out the front door and saw the Volvo parked, trunk open. But I didn't see Bella. I put the boxes in the trunk, and slammed it closed.

"Bella?" I called out. Just then I felt someone land on my back. I whipped around and saw no one. I looked behind me and saw Bella sitting on the trunk of the Volvo.

"Did I scare you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and not many can sneak up on me you know." I said.

"I know." She said. She jumped off the trunk and walked around to the driver side.

"Oh, so you think you can drive now?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah, you should be so worried anymore. I've got better reflexes now." Bella said.

I just chuckled and walked to the driver side. I opened the door for her. She got in and I shut the door. I ran around the car, and got in.

"Buckle up, your already making me worry." I said.

"You just need to relax." Bella said. Then she drove out of the driveway. And started what seemed like the longest drive ever.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go... :)<strong>

**The next chap is the last pre-written chap... So bear with me after tomorrow's update..**

**Review!**


	9. Whack-o Bell-o

**Here we are.. This is the last pre-written chap... Bear with me on updating now...**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV...<strong>

"Bella, we're just going to your house. You can relax." I said, again. Bella's hands are holding tightly onto the steering wheel. She didn't respond, or loosen her grip.

"Love, everything is going to be okay." I said quietly and gently as we finally pull into the driveway.

Bella didn't respond, she just climbed out of the car and slowly walked up to the house. I grabbed the boxes and followed her. She tried to turn the handle but it was locked. She reached up and grabbed the key. Once the door was unlocked she slowly opened the door.

Bella slowly walked inside and looked around. Then she started laughing hysterically. She sat on the stairs and continued to laugh.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked. I set the boxes down and sat next to Bella.

"Yeah...I'm...fine...I...expected...the...house...to...be...different...but...it's...not." Bella laughed. She continued to laugh and laugh. She started to fall forward but I caught her before she hit the floor. I hugged her close to me.

Her laughing suddenly turned into sobbing. I held her even closer to me and we slowly rocked back and forth.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. She shook her head against my chest and continued to sob. We sat there for a little bit longer and Bella started to calm down. Once Bella was a calm she started to kiss every inch of my face.

"Love, what's going on? Your confusing me." I said. I gently took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes.

"Do you know that I love you?" She asked.

"Yes, love I do know that." I said. She turned her face and kissed my palm. She turned the other way and kissed my other palm. Then she leaned forward and kissed me. I automatically kissed her back.

She quickly deepened the kiss and it was more needy. I let it go on for a minute but something occurred to me. Bella usually isn't this needy, and love-y. I know she loves me and she is my mate but she hasn't acted like this before.

I pulled back and looked at her pouting face. She also looked a little hurt.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked. Her chocolate-brown eyes got slightly darker and she looked enraged but loving at the same time. She looked me up and down and got an evil-looking smile on her face.

"You look so...yummy." She growled. I admit, Bella looked sexy but she was way off. Suddenly my phone started ringing. Bella's eyes got darker as she looked toward my pocket. I pulled out my phone and answered it. Bella glared at me the whole time.

"Edward, where are you guys? I think I know what's going on with Bella. Come home now." Carlisle said.

"We are at Bella's house. We'll be home in 3." I said. I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

"Edward, why take me to your family? I only want you." She growled. I stood us up and Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, our faces only centimeters apart.

"Carlisle thinks he knows what's going on with you." I whispered.

"Then let's stay here." She said, confusion crossing her face. I couldn't tell who was more confused me or her.

"We can't, Love. I promise we will come back later, but right now Carlisle wants to see us." I whispered.

"Okay!" She exclaimed happily. We made our way out to my car and climbed in. She sat in the passenger seat and I drove quickly to the house.

Bella wasn't buckled and leaning over the middle and resting her head on my shoulder. She played with my hair and was smiling at me the whole time. When we got to the house I pulled up in front of the house. Bella got out of the car and started spinning around in the rain.

"I love the rain! I love water! I love the sea!" Bella sang happily. She spotted me watching her and she danced over to me. She snuggled into my chest and played with my hair.

"So yummy." Bella whispered. By now we were both soaked.

_'Edward, Bella, can you please come in here?'_ Carlisle thought.

"Sure, Daddy!" Bella sang. She pulled me inside and we stood in the doorway.

_'Daddy?'_ Everyone thought.

"Who's she talking about?" Emmett asked when everyone was in the room.

"Carlisle of course, silly. Emmett did you know your the best brother ever?" Bella asked. Emmett raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. I just shrugged.

"Why, I didn't know that, Bells. Thank you." Emmett said. I could tell he liked new Bella. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. She walked over to Jasper and looked him up and down.

"You know Jasper, I never noticed how... cute you are." Bella said. She hugged him and moved onto Alice.

"Pixie, you are short and so pixie-like. You're a great sister too." Bella said.

She moved over to Rose. She looked her up and down. She cocked her head from side to side. Her face scrunched up and she moved onto Esme. I could tell Rose was hurt by the look she got from Bella.

"Mommy, you have the prettiest shade of hair color." Bella said, hugging Esme. She moved on to Carlisle and smiled.

"I missed you Daddy. It's been too long." Bella said, hugging Carlisle. She moved back over to Rose and smiled.

"Rosey, you are the best sister I could ever ask for." Bella said then hugged Rose. Rose was shocked. Bella let go of Rose and walked over to me.

"You're still yummy and sexy." Bella whispered. Everyone laughed at that. If I could blush I would.

"What's going on with her?" Emmett asked. Everyone looked to Carlisle.

"I think she's part mermaid." Carlisle said.

"Oh, I've always wanted to be a mermaid!" Bella squealed.

"Edward, can I be a mermaid? Please, please, please, pppllleeeeaaaseee!" Bella begged.

"Sure, love, you can be a mermaid." I said, just playing along with her. Bella squealed happily and hugged me.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I like Wack-o Bella.. ;)<strong>

**Review!**


	10. Tail

**SHORT CHAP!**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV... <strong>

"Carlisle, what does this mean?" I asked as I stared at Bella. Who was sitting out in the river.

"It means she's a mermaid." Carlisle said. I stared at my angel who had a midnight blue tail. It stared at her waist and ended with a dolphin like tail where her feet should be.

"EDWARD, LOOK AT MY TAIL!" Bella squealed.

"I see it, Love." I called back. I admit seeing Bella with a tail made her even more beautiful but it was also scary. First my angel was human, then part vampire, now she's a mermaid?

"What about her looking like and acting like a vampire?" I asked Carlisle.

"It may be part of their change." Carlisle said unsurely. I sighed and watched my angel splash around in the knee-deep water.

"Edward come get in the water." Bella whispered.

She was laying on her stomach on the river bed with her tail in the water. Her long brown hair was wet and flowing around her. Her chocolate-brown eyes twinkled and her smile was breath-taking.

"Okay." I said in a daze.

I stripped off my shirt and walked out to the river. When I was close enough Bella reached up and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the water and sat me down on a rock that was underwater. She wiggled into my lap and her tail wrapped around my leg.

She laid her head on my shoulder and ran her fingers over my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and came in contact with her tail. It was slimy and warm. I laid my cheek on her head and held my ang- mermaid. She didn't sprout wings when she jumped in the river, she sprouted a tail.

"I love you, my Edward. No one but me can have you. Your mine forever and ever and ever." Bella sang quietly. I sighed and held her tightly.

If she's a mermaid how many others are out there? How many people seem like human but are actually mermaids? How many know if their a mermaid or not?

"Bella, did you know that you were a mermaid?" I asked her.

"What kind of a question is that, silly?" She laughed. "Did you know you were a mermaid?" She said trying to sound like me. "That would be like me asking you what your favorite kind of ice cream is. Of course I didn't know. But I like being a mermaid." Bella said. She sighed happily and relaxed into my chest.

"Edward, I never want to go inside again." She said quietly.

"Bella you can't stay outside forever." I said. She growled and pulled away from me.

"Why not?" She growled. She looked angry, like really angry.

"Bella, dear, relax. I just meant that you may want to be inside sometimes so you can spend time with the family. While your not sporting a tail and a swimsuit top." I tried to defend myself.

"Do you not like my tail?" She whimpered.

"Of course I do, but-"

"But what!" She yelled. She backed up to the far edge of the river and wiggled her way out of the river. When she was completely on land her tail separated into legs and she grabbed the oh-so convenient towel. She wrapped it around herself and ran into the woods.

"BELLA!" I called after her. She never stopped. Seems like running fast may be one of her mermaid things. I climbed out of the river and ran after her.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? <strong>

**Review! **

**I'll update soon**


	11. Left

**Here is chapter 11! **

**I like this chapter, if I do say so myself...**

* * *

><p>"Bella!" I yelled as I ran. I could see her ahead of me but she was running too fast for me to catch up. Suddenly Bella stopped and I shot past her. Right off a waterfall cliff side. I flew through the air toward the awaiting water.<p>

"Edward!" Bella yelled. I flipped over just in time to see Bella launch herself off the waterfall cliff side. I hit the water with a hard and loud _smack_. I heard another _smack _before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. She didn't pull me up she just kept us from sinking or floating. The bubbles died down around us and I saw Bella smiling at me.

I smiled back and was grateful for the lack of needing air. Bella looked absolutely beautiful underwater. Her hair flowed out around her perfectly framing her face. Her midnight blue tail was in perfect contrast to the black water around us. Her pale white skin seems to glow because of the black water. Her dark chocolate-brown eyes shining like two stars in the black night sky.

"Beautiful." I mouthed. Bella pulled me close and kissed me. Our kiss started slow and sweet but soon it started to heat up. The lack of air when kissing was useful but underwater and kissing was just too much. I reluctantly pulled away from Bella's enchanting lips and Bella looked hurt.

"Relax." I mouthed. I offered her a smile and motioned toward the surface. Bella nodded and we swam to the surface. Well, she swam to the surface and pulled me along. We broke to the surface and I filled my lungs with air. I wasn't gasping for air just adjusting to the air again.

I looked around me and didn't see Bella. I ducked underwater and saw her swimming around. She had seemed to forget about me as she swam in the water. She suddenly shot off into the water. I tried to follow her, but she was too fast.

The bubbles she was making had already died down. The water was still and dark. I suddenly felt very alone. Everything looked the same underwater. I swam to the surface and looked around. I was too far out to see the shore.

I wasn't paying attention to which way I came from. I was lost in the middle of the ocean and Bella was long gone. I didn't know what to do. I ducked underwater again and looked around me. I saw nothing but blue and black water. I didn't know exactly how far down the bottom of the ocean was, it seemed to go on forever.

"BELLA!" I yelled under the water. Would she hear me? She was a mermaid. My mouth filled with water so I broke the surface and spit it out, nearly choking on the revolting taste of the salty water.

Once I could no longer taste the salty water I ducked back under the water. I still couldn't see anything. Not that I expected to.

**Bella POV...**

While Edward regained his land lungs I silently slipped underwater. It was peaceful under here. I could hear the fish and eels and other animals somewhere down on the ocean floor. And I could hear something that sounded like a sweet melody.

I instinctively swam in the direction the noise came from. I could feel someone following me so I pushed myself to swim faster. Eventually, I no longer felt like I was being followed. After another minute or so I came to a strange scene.

There were 4 mer-boys fighting and messing around. We were close to the bottom of the ocean, behind the boys was a large city thing. I swam closer, curiosity getting the best of me. As I got closer I could make out lots of mermaids, mermen, mer-boys and girls.

This was a mer-city. I was home. I knew it in my heart. I swam into the city, many looking at me curiously. I looked around for someone I thought could help me.

"Excuse me, but you look lost." A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw the most handsome man I've ever seen.

He had pitch black hair that hung just in his baby blue eyes. His tail was an amazing shade of red. His very defined chest was pale and amazing soft looking. The muscles in his tail contracted and relaxed as he moved it slowly. His pink lips were full but very unfeminine.

"I... uh... I'm kinda new to this life." I said, glad the blush didn't rise to my face anymore.

"You're a newbie? Like just changed?" He asked. I nodded.

"A day or so ago." I said.

"And you're just now coming here? Most come within hours." He said to himself. Suddenly I heard a muffled sound way off in the distance.

It sounded like someone calling out 'Bella'. Wait! I'm Bella. Who would be calling me? Edward. I suddenly felt very wrong being here.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh... Is Bella falling for the new guy? <strong>

**Review!**


	12. Mortal Enemy

**Here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I swam away from the city, away from the merman calling after me. He didn't follow though. I felt wrong because I had thought I was <em>home. <em>When really home was in Edward's arms, on land, with his family. I felt wrong because I was mildly attracted to a stranger. I felt wrong because Edward was no where near me.

I swam in the direction I came. Finally I could see his jeaned legs kicking gently. I circled under him and popped up out of the water in front of him. Shock and relieve clouded his expression.

"Angel." He breathed, clearly relieved. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and he the same. "Where did you go? Why did you leave me here?" He asked quietly.

"I heard a sweet melody somewhere and followed the sound. I ended up at a mermaid city." I said, leaving out the parts I was ashamed about. I would tell him, soon.

"Really? Do you want to go back? What did it look like? How many mermaids were there? How big is the city?" Edward fired questions at me.

"No, I don't want to go back. It was amazing. It looked like Oz, from the Wizard of Oz. There were lots of mermaids, mermen, mer-boy and girls. From what I saw it looked about the size of Rhode Island." I said. I practically yelled that I didn't want to go back.

"You're hiding something." He said softly. He knew me all too well. I sucked in a deep breath and the words flowed from my mouth. I told him that I felt at home there and I described the mildly attractive stranger to a T, muscles and everything.

Edward was quiet after I stopped talking. I looked away from him, not being able to bear whatever emotions appeared on his face.

"Love, it's perfectly understandable that you would feel at home in a mer-city. They are like you. In some ways that is home." Edward said. He seemed to totally brush over my attraction to the stranger.

"But I want home to be here." I whimpered as I pulled myself closer to Edward.

"Then I'll go wherever you want me to go. If you want me to come to the mer-city with you, then so be it. I'm there." He said. I shook my head.

"That's not what I meant. I want to be on land. I want my life to go back to the way it was a week ago. You a vampire and me the clumsy human." I whispered.

"I'm not sure we can go that far back to normal, but we can make it close. You a mermaid on land and me a vampire in love with the land bound mermaid." He whispered back. I smiled and pulled him impossibly closer. Edward truly is my one in a million.

"Can we go home now? I think I'm starting to get sea sick." He joked. I laughed and nodded into his chest.

"Yeah, me too. Come on, shore's this way." I said. I pulled away and we started to swim toward the shore.

By the time we got to the shore, the rain was pouring down so hard I couldn't see 10 feet in front of me. I think Edward was having a hard time seeing too because when we came up to the cliff-side he was a bit confused.

"I thought you said the shore was this way. Why are we at a cliff?" Edward asked confused.

"This is the shore. There is no sand-y beach over here." I said. Edward nodded and looked up.

"Can you climb up?" He asked, eyeing my tail. I shook my head. Climbing would be almost impossible, with my tail. And I couldn't exactly dry off considering the fact that it's raining cats and dogs. Edward nodded and grabbed ahold of the cliff. His back was to me as he got situated in place.

"Climb on." He said.

"Onto what?" I asked dumbly.

"My back, silly." He laughed. I laughed too and swam closer to Edward. He had himself almost all the way underwater, only his shoulder and head were out of the ocean. I wrapped my tail around his waist and my arms around his chest.

"Ready." I said. He nodded and started to climb the cliff. I couldn't tell if he was going slow because he was having trouble climbing straight up the cliff or if it was because of my extra weight on his back.

The closer we got to the top, the more tense his tense body got. Once we got to the top Edward automatically took a slight crouch. I couldn't tell why, I didn't see anybody around us. But then 8 forms stepped out of the dark forest.

In the pitch black of the night I could see them perfectly. They stopped about 20 feet away from us. They were spread out along the cliff-side, leaving us no exit. The wolves were closing in on us.

"We have not broken the treaty! This is vampire land! It is you who has broken the treaty!" Edward yelled. I didn't know if he was yelling because he was furious or if he was trying to be heard over the wind and rain.

Everything was quiet except for some growling all around. I listened into the conversation that was going on, silently.

_Yes, you have. Jared and Paul saw Bella Swan running just as fast as you. She is a vampire and you have broken the treaty! _Sam yelled in his mind. He then showed us - Edward, to his knowledge - what Jared and Paul saw.

Me running from Edward just before we went off the cliff.

_Me_ running faster than the fastest vampire in the Cullen family. I never thought it possible.

"She is no vampire you arrogant, impulsive dogs!" Edward yelled. I unraveled my arms from Edward's chest and unwound my tail. I fell the short distance to the ground with a _thud._

"Oww." I mumbled. Landing on my back was no less painful than it was when I was human. Sure I might not get a bruise but falling still hurts. "A little help Edward." I said. He turned slightly, not taking his eyes off the wolves and picked me up, bridal style.

"I'm a mermaid, Sam, Jake, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth. I have vampire traits, like the running and the pale skin. But there is one trait I have that vampires don't. I have a tail. So Sam, the next time you _see _something you may want to make sure before you go and make an accusation." I said angrily.

_I'm sorry, Edward. We'll be leaving now as long as the treaty is still in tact? _Sam said, only it sounded more like a question. Edward nodded once and the wolves took off quickly.

"What was that all about?" I asked. I hadn't really been listening to their thoughts while I was talking, so I didn't get their need to retreat so quickly.

"Bella, you are their mortal enemy. Mermaids are... the shape-sifters only predator." Edward whispered in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone see that coming? <strong>

**Review! I'll try and update soon...**


	13. Monster?

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry... I really am. School has been a drag and all that, but its my summer vaca.. I might be updating sooner I dont really know.. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bpov... <strong>

"I'm their what?" I asked. He looked down at me in complete shock.

"Their only predator. Their mortal enemy. They only thing they fear more than vampires." Edward said. I just stared at him.

"Well this is..." I couldn't think of how I wanted to finish my sentence.

"Yeah. We should get back to the house and tell the family." Edward said. He pulled me closer to his chest and started running. I wrapped my tail around his waist and my arms around his neck. And since it was still pouring, my tail wouldn't go away. Not until I was away from all water.

We got to the house in no time. Edward ran us into the house and straight up to his room. He set me on the couch and I slowly started to feel my tail separate. He brought me a towel and I covered up. He kissed my forehead and went to change into dry clothes. Not a second later was there a knock on the door.

I walked over and found Alice standing in the doorway. She handed me a stack of fabric and I took it. She gave me a smile and then she was gone. I laughed and closed the door. I turned and walked into the bathroom.

I stood in front of the floor length mirror. The towel around my body I stared at myself. My dry, dull, lanky hair. My muddy brown eyes. My pale skin. I looked human but I was far from it. I wasn't human anymore. All my life I thought I was just a normal, plain human being. Now whenever I'm in water I sprout a tail.

I decided to try something. I turned to the sink and turned the water on. With a shaking hand I reached for the water. My fingertips barely touched the stream of water and I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed. I sighed and laid on the floor, waiting for my tail to go away.

"Bella are you okay? Can I come in?" Edward asked, knocking on the door lightly.

"I guess." I called back. He opened the door and looked down at me. He walked over and shut the water off before kneeling down beside me.

"Can I take a guess at what happened?" He asked. I shook my head. He smiled at me and picked me up. I curled into him and he held me tight. He sat on the toilet seat with me in his lap. The mirror reflecting us perfectly. My tail gone now.

I looked over and stared at the plain human in the beautiful God's arms. She was nothing. Plain, simple. He was everything. Beautiful, perfect.

"Bella, I can see the wheels in your head turning. What are you thinking about?" He asked. He stared at me in the mirror.

"Us." I said simply.

"What about us?" He asked.

"How can you love me?" I asked him. His jaw dropped.

"Isabella! How can you think like that? I love you. You know that right?" He asked. He had this hurt look in his eyes. I reached my hand up to his cheek and he leaned into my touch.

"I know. I was just... I love you too." I said. Edward studied me for a minute.

"What's got you thinking like this, Love?" He asked. I sighed.

"I was just thinking about me and how I always thought I was human. I was human for 17 years of my life and now I'm a mermaid. I barely touch water and I sprout a tail... That's how you found me. Edward I will never be able to go outside without falling to the ground with a tail. Edward, we live in Forks, Washington. The rainiest town ever!" I sobbed.

"Bella, Bella, my Love... Shh. We will figure it out. Everything will be okay." Edward said. He held me close and the tears ran down my face. I felt my legs come together again in my tail.

"I cry and my tail sprouts!" I wailed. I held onto Edward for dear life. I wrapped my tail around Edward's waist and my arms around his neck. He held me just as tight.

"Bella my love, we will get through this. We can figure something out." I heard Edward whisper to me. I just cried more.

"Edward there is no getting through this. I cannot touch water and we live in Forks! Edward I can never live a normal life in this town! I can never live a normal life anywhere! There is water all across this planet and we are kidding ourselves if we think we can 'figure something out'! Our lives will never be normal as if they weren't weird enough before this!" I sobbed and screamed. Edward just held me while I ranted.

"Isabella look at me." He said. He untangled me from him and pushed me back just far enough to look in my eyes. I looked up at him through blurry eyes. I could barely make out his facial expression. And the tears kept falling down my cheeks.

"Everything will be fine. I know it will. Bella, I will love you no matter what. I dont care if you sprout a tail just thinking about water. And as for a normal life, I dont want a normal life. Normal has all my life has ever been." Edward said.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked, my eyes clearing up a little. I could make out the hurt in his eyes, the determination. I reached up and laid my hand on his cheek. He leaned into my touch and put his hand over mine. He turned and kissed my palm.

"Deserve what?" He asked. I shook my head, not wanting to tell him my train of thought.

"What I wouldn't give to get one tiny look into your mind." He whispered. "If only for a minute." He added.

"Bella, what were you talking about?" He asked, pressing the situation. I stayed quiet for a long minute.

"Please tell me." He whispered. I was breaking I know it. I was going to tell him. "Please Bella." He said again.

"I- I- I was talking about- about what I did to deserve this horrible thing that happened to me. I didn't deserve this! I didn't deserve to be this thing! I never wanted to be anything but human! Then I met you and I was happy. Then I wanted to be with you forever as a vampire. Now that is ruined by what I am! I am a hideous monster who cannot touch water. I cannot live my life without worrying about my tail springing out and frightening the human population!" I screamed and sobbed.

"Isabella Swan!" He exclaimed. He stood up abruptly and set me in the tub. He paced across the bathroom. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

I wiped the tears away and watched Edward. He looked furiously upset. I looked down at my tail and wrung my hands together. He was mad that I was thinking about myself as a monster. That I had so little self-esteem. I felt my legs separate and I didn't move. I couldn't.

I looked up at Edward only to find him gone. He wasn't pacing anymore. Instead Alice stood there with a sad, knowing smile.

"He stepped out. He will be back soon, Bella. Don't worry." Alice said. "Now let's get you dressed." Alice chirped. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tub, standing me up.

Soon she had me dressed in what she sent me in while a little while ago. She had picked out a pair of sweatpants topped it off with a thin long sleeve and a hoodie. None of this to her pleasure. I think she saw me protesting some fancy get up.

I thanked her and she nodded saying that's what future seeing sisters were for. She pulled me out of the bathroom and sat me down on Edward's golden bed spread. She grabbed a brush and sat behind me. She started to slowly brush my hair. She could have had it done in seconds yet she choose to take it slow.

I sat there enjoying the feeling of her hand running through my hair after the brushed passed through it. I let my eyes fall closed and just listened to Alice's even breathing. Soon she put down the brush and I felt her small arms wrap around my waist.

She pulled me back against her and I complied. We laid against the pillows. She continued to run her fingers through my hair and hummed a tune I didn't recognize.

"Bella, do you really think that of yourself?" She asked suddenly breaking the silence. I sighed, I had to go through this with Edward and now Alice.

"Yes." I said as quietly as I could, hoping she wouldn't hear. She sighed, I knew it. I felt her chest rise then fall. I shut my eyes tighter. I couldn't handle another person leaving right now.

"Alice, please don't leave." I whispered.

"I won't Bella, not now, not ever. I will always be with you, no matter what." She whispered.

"Alice, can Bella and I have a minute?" I heard a soft voice say. My eyes snapped open and I saw Edward standing at the foot of the bed. I felt Alice sit us up and then she was gone.

"Alice I thought you said you wouldn't leave." I lightly teased. I knew what she meant when she said that. I heard her musical laugh and it made me smile. I looked back at Edward and he had an unreadable expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I'd like it... :)<strong>


End file.
